


Four years lost and found again

by BlueFishyLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia, jongdae decides not to be a prick, jongdae gets hurt, kai is being a bit fluffy in the end, kai is being a prick, kai lost his chance a long time ago, kris is being a good brother, or trying too, sequel to changes arent always a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: He gets into an accident. A forgotten contact comes back and things get complicated in a scale from 1 to 100.





	

He never was a man of many words.   
  
But it never was a problem. It was like he and his Jongdae were made for each other. But then he had to go. It was a bit unfair because he had made Jongdae promise him that he would wait for him.   
  
That promise was unfair from so many aspects. Firstly because he was sure Jongdae would keep his promise and that might hurt him, because let's face it he didn't go back for four years. Secondly because he broke the promise from his part. He had slept with many other men since he left home and he had several other relationships, when he was sure Jongdae didn't. And thirdly if he wasn't informed that Jonghae, HIS Jongdae was at the hospital, he would probably never return.   
  
~  
  
Running at the halls of the white building, the smell of chlorine and (hospital stuff) caused him nausea and made him realize that this was not a joke anymore (not that it ever was for him). What if his Jongdae was really sick or something. He didn't really know why he ended up here in the first place. He had left him safe and sound, then why was he, in a hospital.   
  
He sighed as he reached the room number he had a small incident over discovering. He rested his hand on the doorknob, feeling the cold metal underneath his palm and briefly wondering if he should enter or not. Sure he came all the way back to Korea for this moment, but did he really want to see Jongdae.   
  
He started at the four digits on the door. They read '1211'. He sighed again. He wanted to enter he really did. He wanted to see if Jongdae was okay or not and if this all 'hospital' thing was just a mere precaution or something across those lines. He gripped the knob ready to open, but he stopped again. What if he opened the door though and he saw something he would never like to see. Like, he wouldn't like to see his Jongdae covered with rather small or rather big tubes all over, or see him skinny and the reason to be here to be he wasn't eating well because of depression or to see cuts in Jongdae's arms. Oh no he wouldn't bare to see all that. Another sigh.  
  
He sank his teeth at his lower lip, gripped the knob one more time, closed his eyes shut and opened the door.   
  
~  
  
It's been two hours later his Jongdae opened his eyes. By then he knew. He knew his Jongdae was there because of an accident. Apparently he was walking down the street when a car got out of control and hit him. When he first heard the news he wanted to run out of the room to the streets of Korea and try to find the loser who hit his Jongdae and of course make him pay. But there were so many holes to such a plan.   
  
The lady at the front desk had told him that other that Jongdae's big brother -who couldn't be reached for unknown reasons- he was the only other emergency contact on Jongdae's papers and that was why he was informed about it. Now he felt sad. He was gone for four years to never be back again and Jongdae hadn't changed a thing. Things seemed like he didn't even have friends. But he also felt loved. To still be his Jongdae's emergency contact, it meant his Jongdae still loved him.   
  
He was informed that all of Jongdae's bones seemed not to be broken, but because he had also hit his head they had to wait for him to wake up. His Jongdae didn't stay awake for too long. He's not sure if his Jongdae saw him or if he realized who he was. He fell soon back asleep as soon as the doctor was done with the checks. The doctor informed him that at this state he doesn't know if everything is as okay as they seemed. They would have to wait for him to wake up and stay up for quite some time, for them to be sure.   
  
He hated not knowing. The same reason he didn't like surprises because he could never guess what the surprise was. The reason why Jongdae, his Jongdae , never surprised him about anything, ever. And even when the poor guy would get sick, which could count as a 'surprise' he would apologise to him about it.   
  
He let a small choked chuckle. He hoped Jongdae would wake up for long soon, he wanted to confirm he was okay as soon as possible, to take him to their home and continue living together. Now that he was here.. and under such circumstances he would never leave again. Not for a while at least. He would take good care of his Jongdae.   
  
He wondered if his Jongdae would be okay with getting back together with him. Would Jongdae forgive him for leaving for so long? Was Jongdae mad at him? And if he was would he accept him back, would he hug him when he would open his eyes or maybe slap him and possibly... maybe cry. He hoped he didn't cry. He hoped he would accept him and that he wouldn't be angry and that he would forgive him if he was. He wished he could take him back to their home and continue like he never left.   
  
~  
  
Three more hours later and he had his wish. Jongdae had woken up for long and didn't feel like falling back asleep any time soon. He was smiling towards him like the old days. He felt warm inside, he had missed that smile.   
  
"Hey"   
  
God he had missed his voice too. "Hey" he replied back.   
  
"Why am I..here?" Jongdae asked looking around, he gifted his smile to some of the nurses in the room as well, they giggled and exchanged words of how cute he was while continuing their work.   
  
The doctor seemed to be checking his paper a lot, shaking his head ever so often. "Mr. Kim" he said both him and Jongdae turned to look at him. It was always a confusion and funny when someone was trying to talk to one of the two in the room, funny because we both listen to the same surname, both our original in the first place. Korea is full with 'Kim' and 'Lee', it's not that uncommon for people to share the same surname.   
  
"You had been hit by a car on your way to work" Now it was clear to whom he was talking to. Jongdae turned to look at the doctor. He frowned. There was no way for Jongdae to be hit on his way to work. The small road he was taking was as quiet as ever and no cars passed through there. Unless his Jongdae changed either road or job.   
  
"I was?" Jongdae asked blinking towards the doctor and the looking towards him for an approval that the doctor was telling the truth. He had missed that innocence and need of approval the other had as well. He had missed a lot now that he thought about it.   
  
"You were" the doctor continued. "You were quite lucky, you have not broken any bones and all your organ checks are good. I am happy to announce you that you can go back home tomorrow morning. I would like you though to confirm with me some of your personal information, just to be sure we have the right Kim Jongdae" the doctor finished with a little chuckle and gave Jongdae some of the papers to complete.   
  
"Um.. excuse me.. you seem to have wrote the date wrong..you say 2016, but isn't it only 2012?" Jongdae asked, his voice shaky and his eyes glassy. The doctor's eyes widened and he soon was back at check in Jongdae and doing more test on him. The nurses had removed the latter as soon as the older's question was popped up in the room.   
  
He was back at square one. Why did they got him out the room? He needed to know what was wrong with his Jongdae. Why did he thought they had 2012? Why did he seemed so scared? He didn't want to see Jongdae scared again. He would hug him and be his shield for anything in the world. He would protect him. He would.   
  
It wasn't long before the doctor was out, explaining to him that his Jongdae seemed to have partly amnesia. The hit to the head seemed to have triggered a memory of four years back and after that it just trigered a four year amnesia. The doctor also explained that with love and care and doing things that he does every day, his memory would be back in no time and that everything would be back to normal.   
  
He wasn't sure normal was good. But for his Jongdae, he would try.   
  
~  
  
They were back home the very next morning. His Jongdae seemed to be sleeping a lot, but he thought it was normal for someone that was hit by a car just a couple of days ago.   
  
He wasn't surprised to see their house was exactly as he had left four years ago. He was just of guard to see the dust living in it now. He wondered if just a couple of days without a person living in could resolt in so much dust on the surface of each furniture in the house. Maybe it was. He wouldn't know he had never cleaned his whole life. Four years ago it was Jongdae's work, when he left it was the landlord's lady work and at any other place he lived someone else did it. So he wouldn't know.   
  
"Wah! Why is it so dusty in here??" Jongdae all but screamed when he entered the house himself. "You could have at least clean even once! I'm not your Cinderella!" he said walking towards the bathroom to get his cleaning supplies.   
  
"No, you are my boyfriend!" he said as he back hugged Jongdae before leaving the room completely, closing the door with his ass and nuzzling his face to Jongdae's neck. God he had missed his scent and he had missed calling him, his boyfriend.   
  
That feeling. It was wonderful. It was like nothing had changed.   
  
"Let me go you little shit! I have to clean up, not both species can live in the house, it's either dust or humans and knowing you, if I don't clean up we will lose the war!" Jongdae said wrestling to get away from the younger male and towards his cleaning supplies.   
  
Eventually he let him go. "Fine! I'll go tidy our room then" he said walking at the opposite direction of Jongdae. He wondered why Jongdae hadn't asked him why he had so suitcases with him, but then again he wasn't sure he wanted to be asked that, or maybe Jondae kind of remembered the reason why and just didn't realize it.   
  
  
It was a couple of hours later around lunchtime that Jongdae let out a real scream. The younger run into the room to see what was wrong, his heart long flipped out his chest in fear something bad had happened to the latter.   
  
"I've been out for a couple of days! Couldn't you have gone to buy some groceries???" he shouted to the latter who thought exactly the same thing. Jongdae was living here until a couple of days ago when the accident happened. But the apartment had signs of no one being there for quite some time. The fridge not even being on plugged in, was totally one of them.   
  
Another, yet weirder sign was that all the frames in the house were hidden away in the wardrobe on a box, he noticed while he was unpacking. Had his Jongdae moved on? Had he left this house? No! His Jongdae was loyal, unlike him.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I came once at the hospital and didn't come back home, so i thought it would be best to pack some things with me and empty the fridge just to be same. He lied. He shouldn't be lying to him at the state his Jongdae is. But.. he didn't mind one bit. That way his Jongdae would be mad at him no more.   
  
"Ah.. Well I'm glad you put your brain on work for once then" Jongdae chuckled and gave a kiss on the other, only to stop and frown, look weirdly at him.   
  
"Wh..what is it baby? Does your head hurt?" the younger asked, coming forth to wrap an arm around Jongdae and look him worriedly in all over. "Would you like some water?"   
  
"No, no. I'm fine, I'm sorry just, for a second your lips seemed unfamiliar to me" he chuckled awkwardly "How silly of me, right?" he continued chuckling as the younger frowned.   
  
"Maybe you should go rest, you already cleaned a full how on the first day of your recovering at home, maybe you exhausted yourself"   
  
"Maybe you are right..but what are we going to eat for lunch? We need to eat Jongie!" Jongday started to panic as soon as he remembers what time it was.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll go buy us something for now and also buy groceries for you, please go rest now, okay? " he said almost pleadingly.   
  
"Okay..b..but don't be long..I..I don't want to be alone for long" Jongdae agrees in a small voice. That makes the younger happy for some reason, he hugs him and kisses him before he leaves.   
  
~  
  
It's been a week and he is happier than ever because things are like he never left. And he wishes for his Jongdae's memory never to be back because this is heaven. He also wishes for things to stay this way forever and nothing ruin such happiness. His wishes will not come true. There is a knock on the door, a very persistant one and he goes to open the door because he doesn't want whoever is at the other end to wake up his Jongdae.   
  
He opens the door and he frozes.   
  
"At last Chen I was kno--" the voice come quiet, but strong and halts as soon as the man on the other end lays eyes on the male infront of him. "Kai..what are you doing here?" The male speaks again, but his voice has hate in its tone.   
  
"Goodmorning to you too, Kris" Kai says. He has to raise his head to look at the other, Kris is a lot taller than he is. Kris is a lot taller than anyone is. Kai moves aside for the elder to enter.   
  
"I asked you a question!" the hate on the tone remains and the taller male remains steady at the other end of the door. "What are you doing in my brother's house ? After four whole years of you leaving him behind like he was  a forgotten toy?" the man's voice rises and his rage does as well.  
  
"Will you fucking shut up! You will wake Jongdae up!" Kai hisses back and turn to walk to the kitchen to make some coffee, he is sure this will take them a while to solve.   
  
  
It takes him a while to explain to Kris why he is back and why he was informed. Because apparently for Kris he should have been deleted from the emergency contact as soon as he left those four years ago.  It takes him another long while to explain to him that Jongdae has partly amnesia and that he has lost those four years of memories. Kris is fuming, blaming him altogether.   
  
He wonders when Kris started hating him. Maybe the day he left and made his brother promise to wait for him. Yeah..that's one good option. He would go with that. It  
  
It takes them another sort this time while for Kris to explain to him that he was attempting a business convention and he couldn't be reached in time. He came as soon as he was reached and that means he would stay there until his brother's memories are all back in full recovery.   
  
Kai has this feeling that Kris wants to ruin his second chance with Jongdae. Kai won't let that happen.   
  
  
It's an hour after dead silence and glances between the two sipping coffee that Jongdae finally wakes up. It's trully a miracle that Kris has not killed Kai yet and have not tried to get rid of his body.   
  
A sleepy jongdae walks into the kitchen rubbing his left eye, his right hand pulling the white shirt down to cover whatever can be covered, his hair flying everywhere as he slowly walks in the kitchen, not yet realising there is a guest in the house.   
  
"Jongie, you were too rough last night" the is a small sniffing sound "It still hurts" come the next words and a loud thub is heard in the kitchen. Glassy eyes turn to look at the source of the sound, only for their owner to blush like there is no tomorrow and retrieve his steps backwards. "K..Kris.." he statters, confused.   
  
Kris is fuming again, the sound coming by the butter knife being stubbed onto the table as soon as those words left his baby brothers lips. Kai had not only been playing with the memories of his brother, he had been screwing him as well. Someone that isn't even his anymore. Even if Kai doesn't know about Minseok, Jongdae stopped being his when he left four years ago, and Kris would do anything to protect his baby brother by such a hypocrite.   
  
Kai was really lucky Kris didn't want to leave another trauma on Jongdae or else we would probably had stubbed the butter knife at the younger's eyes and then probably strungle him to death. Kai was really, really lucky.   
  
Letting out a breath to calm himself, Kris stood up and went towards Jongdae, softly touching his shoulders. "Hey, how is my baby brother? Did you miss me Jongdae?" he asked softly caressing the younger's shoulders.   
  
Jongdae nodded and smiled. The blush wouldn't leave his cheeks unless he was allowed to dress himself properly, that meant wearing boxers as well. He was sure Kris felt his awkwardness just like he felt his protectiveness, he was going to be left alone to get dressed soon, he would hug his brother after getting dressed up, this was just too embarrassing.   
  
Kai stared at the butter knife. It was protruded from the table, from the surface of the table. That meant that it was stubbed with a lot of force. Kai was sure that if such force was meant towards his person he would be either dead right now or bleeding towards deathness. Kris was really, really mad at him.   
  
Jongdae managed to go take a shower and get dressed, leaving the other two in the room in another dead silence again. This time a deathly aura was in the room too.   
  
Coming back out he wore black slim jeans and an oversized sweater, that Kris had brought him and given him before he was lost to shower. As soon as he walked back to the kitchen he hugged his brother as tight as he could.   
  
"Now that's love" Kris chuckled as if he wasn't glaring deathly signs to Kai moments ago. Kai wouldn't let that pass just like that.   
  
"Don't I get some love?" he faked a whine, making Jongdae unhug his brother and smiling going to hug the younger. Only that Kai had something else in mind and as soon as Jongdae had him in his arms Kai claimed his mouth, deepening the kiss without even waiting for the older's permission, bitting the cat like lips and forcing his tongue to the other cavern. Jongdae flinch, but tried not to move around too much. He didn't like this side of Kai, it was rough and possessive and it hurt. Just like the night before.   
  
"Mine" Kai whispered after realising the older's lips, leaving them bruised and puffy.   
  
Jongdae didn't speak. He thought it was his fault because he had worried the younger because he had been on the accident and it made Kai wanting to prove that he would always be his. It was kind of cute and sweet, but Kai..maybe he needed to be a little bit softer too...  
  
Kai soon was shooed by Kris and Jongdae found the opportunity to be giving him a list for grocery shopping and not. It would take Kai at least half the day to retrieve everything, but he would, for his Jongdae.   
  
  
Kris chose not to bring the news out right now. He would have to find Minseok and talk to him first before trying to jog his brother memories and tell him the truth. Knowing Jongdae that was the best plan he could have.   
  
He preferred to pass this day as a brother, trying to help Jongdae remember, but not be too pushy about it. He would have lots of time to be perssistant with it later. Now he wanted to pass the time that he didn't have so often off job having fun.   
  
"So, what are we going to do today? Now that the nuisance had gone away, would you like me to treat you to lunch?" Kris offered, this day would be spent for Jongdae and Jongdae only.   
  
"You don't have to, I can cook us something" the younger chuckled, preferring not to question why the sudden hostility against Kai's person.  
  
"Nonsense! Today is your day Chen, as your big brother I say I will treat you out today!" Kris insisted.   
  
Jongdae chuckled. "Fine, but I want ice-cream too"  he agreed.   
  
"Ice-cream as well, it is then" Kris' laugh covers the whole apartment and chen can't help himself and joins in too. Kris is happy to hear his brother's laugh, he ends up hugging him tightly and they get out of the apartment in a mass of tangled limps.   
  
Jongdae is so happy his brother is here with him.  
  
~  
  
It's been three more days since Kris came to stay with his brother. Kai wasn't happy for that at all, he wanted Kris out of the house and back to China more than anything.   
  
He used to like the guy, but Kris used to like him too. Four years ago. He never disliked Kris' relationship with Jongdae because they were truly the most lovable siblings any one could find and especially for those that are just half sibling. Jongdae's father just happened to remarried with Kris mother and so the two ended up as brothers.   
  
He used to like that Kris would be there for his Jongdae when he needed him. He now wished Jongdae and Kris never were brothers.   
  
So now he and the older were at war. With Kai winning for till now. He had a week's advantage after all. Kris only had four days and the three of them didn't really mean Kris passed anytime with his brother. He was mostly out taking care of 'business' as he put it. Not that if he was in the house he would have the chance to hang out. Kai was stealing Jongdae from Kris at any chance and would put small shows of possessiveness over Jongdae.   
  
Kris disliked that so much. Jongdae disliked that so much, Kris could see it, could understand. But his brother never said anything. Kris wondered when his brother became so afraid...maybe he had started to remember small stuff from the past four years. Kris didn't know.   
  
Good thing was Minseok was back from his trip with Luhan and Sehun and Kris had a chance to talk to him face to face, other than the phone -where it was how he first informed him of the whole situation- .   
  
Minseok was not happy about anything of it. He was really worried his boyfriend had an accident and had partly amnesia. It hurt that he forgot those years two and a half years they had passes together, but he would be more hurt if Jongdae never remembered. And by what Kris told him about Kai, his rival was doing everything for Jongdae to do not, even claiming as his multiple times.   
  
He was glad it was not sexual at least for the days Kris was there. He didn't feel cheated though, mostly because he knew that if Jongdae remembered he would never do anything with anyone but him.    
  
That was the sad part...Jongdae did not remember.   
  
And so Kris and Minseok decided to go talk to him together. Jog his memory. Help him rememeber those beautiful years that he had forgotten. Help him, remember Minseok.   
  
His Minseok.   
  
~  
  
The 'you-have-to-remember-minseok' mission doesn't go as well as planned. Kai's traps were well placed and his thorns had punctured at Jongdae's heart at all the right places. And whenever a memory popped up it was filled with lies of the person Jongdae couldn't clearly remembered to be Kai.   
  
Kris hated the younger's guts more than he could ever imagine hating a person. Jongdae had made small recovery steps and Kai had ruined every one of them. Lying just so he can keep what he once left behind.   
  
Jongdae chase the stranger away and tells Kris that it's not funny. Kris ends up kicked out of the house as well and Minseok takes him in.   
  
Knowing his brother was stubborn is one thing, seeing him being stubborn over lies is another. Kris passes hours consoling Minseok. The latter having fits between tears and anger.   
  
Kai better watch out because if Kris hadn't killed him yet, Minseok probably will next time they see him.   
  
  
Jongdae ends up crying his eyes out, smashing half of the plates in the kitchen, ends up in the shower. Its hours later that Kai comes home to find everything trashed, Kris stuff all missing and a cold Jongdae still crying the shower.  
  
He doesn't pry. He just helps his Jongdae up and in worm clothes, cleans the mess in the kitchen and makes him some warm soup -which Jongdae denies to eat- and puts him to bed. There is no love making or sex that night.   
  
He just cuddles the tearing male. Neither of them speak.   
  
Neither of them speak for the next four days.   
  
Kai is as soft and gentle as ever. He probably knows something is not right. He gets to know over breakfast the fifth day.   
  
"You lied" come the rasp words. Kai swallows uncomfortable.   
  
"And you put this show up for two weeks" the tone gets hard, Jongdae's eyes on his pancakes, cutting them with his fork and pushing them around in the maple syrup on his plate.   
  
Kai has nothing to say for himself. When did his Jongdae remember, how didn't he realize it...  
  
"Would you ever tell me? Or were we suppose to live this lie forever?" he frowned. His pancakes starting to turn to mousse from all the cutting and pushing.  
  
"You left me..You made me promise you. You never came back" his eyes now laid back on Kai.   
  
"I came back! I'm here now!" the younger tried to defend himself. Though he knew he shouldn't, he was at fault. He should shut up and take whatever his Jongdae had to say and maybe then he would forgive him and they would go living their lives again.   
  
"You never came back while I was still in love with you!" the fork was forced on the surface on the plate making a creaking sound and carving a thick line on it as well.   
  
Kai was about to speak but the the words register in his head. He felt like Jongdae just stubbed him. He might never would have come back if it wasn't for the accident but he still loved his Jongdae.   
  
"You don't l..love me...anymore?" Kai's words were caught in his throat. He felt like he was drowning. He didn't want to hear Jongdae's next words.   
  
"I've been in a relationship with someone else two and a half years now. And I love him like nothing in the world. I've even moved to his place and we are quite happy together." every word stabbed him harder than the previous one.   
  
Kai remembered all the signs in the house. The dust, the frames put away, the fridge unplugged, their love was over.   
  
"I thought..because I was an emergency contact.."   
  
"What ? That I still waited for you? I might had..If I hadn't met him. I was foolish enough to believe you would come back just like you promised, but if it weren't for the accident you wouldn't be back here to begin with am I right?" a bite on his plump lips and a look cast on the table.   
  
"And to answer you! Apparently I forgot to remove you! I was quite happy I didn't expect something to happen to me so I never changed my contacts.."   
  
"So...now what are we going..." a sigh " to do?"   
  
"You can do whatever you want, you can stay here if you need to..we did buy it together after all"  a pause, eyes staring at the bleached locks with distaste.   
  
"I..might leave then..I have nothing holding me here anymore.."   
  
"You never had here anything in the first place....you managed it that way.."   
  
"You are wrong! I wanted to come back..I just..I never..I had no reason too..." Kai's eyes met Jongdae's and at the realisation of what he had said he clamped his mouth with both of his hands.   
  
Hurt was visible in Jongdae's eyes. Right..because he was never reason enough for Kai to come back. Jongdae stood up from his seat.   
  
"I'm going to my house..do me a favor and don't contact me again, just like back then. I don't want to see you in my life ever again..Kim Jongin"   
  
Kai didn't say anything more. He had done enough already. Jongdae left that day, to never be seen by him again.   
  
~  
  
One month later.   
  
"Chen baby~ Give me another kiss!"   
  
"What? No" giggles can be heard from the back room of the flower shop.   
  
A small titter noise can be heard from the entry of the shop.  
  
"Come on, just one mooooore!!" a small whine.   
  
"No you have to wait, I have a customer" another fit of giggles as the younger goes to help his customer.   
  
"Is there anything, I can do for you?" Chen's smiles flutter's but stays as is.   
  
Kai smiles back. "I wanted to buy this LillyBell pot." he says and puts the flower pot the counter.  
  
"Cash or credit card? " Chen asks his voice soft and calm.   
  
"Credit card" the younger of the two says and gives the said object to the man behind the cashier.   
  
Everything is over in minutes and the customer thanks the seller.   
  
"I would like to put a card in it"   
  
"What would you like it to say ? "   
  
"I'm sorry for being an asshole, I will cherish our moments together, hope you do the same"  Kai smiles.   
  
Chen smiles too, but his is a sad one. "You are leaving.."  
  
A nod. "I'm going back to America tomorrow...I don't think I'm ever coming back. Can you deliver it to whoever I want?"   
  
"Yes of course, Sir." a look. " Hope you find what you are looking for to the US"   
  
"So..where too?"   
  
"Your house" a whisper. "It was nice seeing you one last time. Thank you.." another small smile and the younger is off the small flower shop.   
  
Kai hopes his Jongdae... no. Kai hopes Jongdae will be happy. Because he would hate to leave never to return for him not to be.   
  
~  
  
"Who was that, baby?"   
  
A smile and a tight hug.  
  
"An old story xiuxiu. An old friend" a kiss.   
  
Another warming smile.   
  
"I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!"   
  
"What? Do you want me to call you Baozi??"   
  
"WHA-- I forbid you to hang out with Luhan ever again!!!"   
  
A laugh. "I learned it from Sehun". A red face.   
  
"Once I get those two on my hands!"   
  
Another kiss.   
  
"Baozi"   
  
A pout.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I love you"   
  
"I love you too Jongie"   
  
"Yes yes you love each other, now chen sweetheart please let my waiter work!!! Minseok come here now!! I'm too old to serve my customers all on my own!"   
  
Laughter covers up the small flower shop as Minseok is pulled by the ear to the coffee shop next to it. 


End file.
